Drama Days
by Chipettegirl4life
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have always fought about many things, but when Brittany takes a little joke from Alvin too hard, she shouts "I hate you." Hurt, Alvin starts to get depressed, until he finds Brittany's dairy. Letting his hurt feelings over power him, he reads the Dairy to the public, embarrassing Brittany even more and destroying her bonds with everyone around her...
1. The Beginning of it all part 1

I sighed slightly, as I felt the last of the warm water soaking into my auburn fur. I reached out and turned the water off and opened up the shower curtains. I placed my feet onto the ground and reached out for my light pink towel and wrapped it around me. I shivered, feeling a slight draft come in. I shook my head, ignoring it as I searched for my shirt and skirt that I had carefully picked out to wear at school today.

My shirt was a whitish pink shirt with a black tie and a hot pink jacket to go with it. My shirt was a darker hot pink, just reaching my knees. Just as I was about to remove the towel so I could get dressed, I turned around to grab my brush so I could pull my hair back into a bouncy ponytail as usual. That's when I caught sight on a frozen chipmunk in the door, his hazel eyes wide as he stared at me. His messy hair was rustled as he just stood there, gapping. I felt anger boil inside my veins. How dare _he?! _Why didn't he have respect for _my _privacy? I ground my teeth together in anger.

"Alvin Seville you moron," I hissed as I looked around for something to throw at him. "GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed as I realized I was holding something tightly in my hand. I tossed it at him, aiming right at his head. My brush flew right toward him, and just as it was about to hit him he slammed the door shut. My brush hit it with a loud thud. I rolled my eyes; I was so going to kill him once I got dressed.

I was relived; finally I could be away from stupid Alvin and with my friends at school. I stepped into the hallway, taking in a deep calming breathe. I trudged toward my locker, feeling a pain in my stomach. I groaned, stumbling around. I sighed; it was just a stomach ache. I could get over it. I yawned, feeling a tad bit tired. Oh well, it's early on a school day, who wouldn't be tired?

"Hey Brittany," I heard a soft voice call out to me, "Oh gosh, Britt." I turned around to come face to face with my sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor. Jeanette stood before me, pushing her purple rimmed glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. Her hair was dark brown pulled into a small ponytail, her eyes sparkling in a purplish blue color.

"Oh hey Jean," I said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Um well…," Eleanor said looking at her fingers, "You have a stain in your skirt."

"What? But I just cleaned it last night! Did I sit in something?" I asked in alarm, struggling to see the damage done.

"Um… no," Jeanette said pursuing her lips. She leaned forward and said in a quiet whisper, "its blood. I think it's your 'time of the month.'" My eyes widened as I gasped.

"You can't be serious," I groaned as I rubbed my head. I sighed, sagging my shoulders. This day couldn't get any more annoying, could it? "Come on; help me to the nurse's office." I said with a sigh.

It was later that day; I had changed into a brand new skirt with no stains what so ever. I sighed, walking toward my locker. My stomach still hurt stupid cramps. I always get the worst ones in the family.

"Hey Britt," I heard one of my friends call. I turned to see Amanda and Eliza standing there with wide smiles. I smiled back, giving each a friendly wave.

"Hey Mandy, Liz," I said with a wide grin, "What's up?" That's when they turned to face each other, worried expressions on their faces.

"Um… well, actually… we have some bad news," Eliza said, brushing her red hair behind her ear nervously. "There's a rumor going around about you….," She whispered looking at her muddy white sneakers. That's when my eyes widened, and I slammed my locker door shut. I turned around, gazing at my two best friends.

"What rumors? What are you talking about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I tried to figure out what they were talking about. I didn't remember hearing anything about any rumors about me from my sisters, and weren't sisters supposed to tell each other, everything? Maybe they didn't hear about it.

"Yeah um… people are saying that you're not actually a chipmunk," Amanda said as her golden hair moved along with her graceful movements as she spoke. I sighed, rolling my eyes. _How can I __**not **__be a chipmunk? I mean look at me, I have the fur and everything! _"They say you're actually a skunk." That's when I really blew my top. I wouldn't have minded a squirrel, or a rabbit, but a _skunk?!_ I hate skunks. They are the worst creatures ever.

"A SKUNK? THEY ARE SAYING I'M AN UGLY, SMELLY SKUNK? I HATE SKUNKS. WHO STARTED THIS RUMOR, I WILL DESTROY THEM!" I screamed as I kicked at my locker. Who would do such a thing? I mean, obviously they did it to bother me, right? Who knows I hate skunks- wait. _"Alvin." _

"Alvin? What doe- oh wait, you think Alvin started it? I mean come on, that's so stupid. Who would believe you're actually a skunk?" Amanda said easily, laughing at the question. Eliza snickered at the thought of anyone being so stupid.

"You'd be surprised, some people just aren't smart enough to realize," I said through clenched teeth, "Now if you excuse me, I have to talk to Alvin." I said as I turned and scampered off. School should be over soon, so I'm guessing he's at his stupid locker. He better watch it, because when I find him I'll pound him and his stupid smirk into the ground.

I turned around a sharp corner, rage powering each step. Sure, you might think I'm over reacting, but honestly when it's my time of the month, I'm what Jeanette calls a 'rage rhino'. Yeah, I get pretty emotional. I cry easy, I get mad easy, it's just the way I am. And you know what? I don't care.

That's when I saw him, laughing with one of his stupid guy friends. I let a fake smile pull at my lips, as I walked toward him with a sweet and innocent smile.

"Hey Alvin," I said too sweetly. Alvin turned around, frightened as he placed a hand on his heart. "Oh sorry, did _I _scare you?"

"Wha- no! Pfft, no. Of course not, I was just surprised to see you. Um… what do you want, exactly?" Alvin asked, looking at me cautiously. Huh, he must know why I'm here.

"How was school?"

"Oh yeah it was- wait, why do you want to know? You're being too nice, Britt," Alvin said, eyeing me intently. I thought he got a good enough look at me earlier. _Gosh,_ I thought to myself, _some boys are just so dumb. _"What do you want Britt?"

"I can't just be nice to you because I'm your best friend?" I gasped, faking a hurt look. Alvin glared at me, clearly not amused. I rolled my eyes, huffing out a frustrated breathe. "Fine. I want an explanation," I said softly, "OF WHY YOU TOLD THE ENTIRE FREAKING SCHOOL THAT I WAS ACTUALLY A SKUNK! THAT WOULD PROBABLY EXPLAIN WHY WHEN I PASS EVERYONE THEY PLUG THEIR NOSE AND GIVE ME DISGUSTED LOOKS. HALF OF MY FRIENDS WON'T COME NEAR ME. YOU JERK! FIX THIS, NOW!" Alvin chuckled, holding his stomach so it wouldn't burst. I bit my lip to keep from lashing out at him. I glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he'd be a dead man.

"C'mon, it was only a joke," Alvin said through laughs. I pulled on his shirt, so that I could feel his hot breath in my face, I glared at him coldly.

"Look pea brain, fix this or else… or else…," I paused, what could I do? I can't possibly scare him. You couldn't pop his stupid ego with a needle. I rolled my eyes at the thought. All this stress was probably making me wrinkle my forehead too.

"Or else what? Huh?" Alvin said with a chuckle.

"You know what, I'm _done!" _I said, waving my hands in the air. "I. Am. DONE! I can't stand you. I dislike- no wait, I _hate _you Alvin Seville." I bit my lip, as tears rushed to my eyes. Yup, I hit my breaking point. What can I say? I was a bit emotional today, it didn't take much to make me mad or cry. I darted away from him, feeling hurt. I looked over my shoulder once, seeing that Alvin's eyes were wide, and his mouth was gaping as he watched me leave. His eyes glassed over, as though he were about to cry.


	2. The Beginning of it all part 2

_**Author's Note: **__Someone left a review saying this: '__Glad to see you again btw hope you were ok' Well I just wanted to say it's good to be back, and that I'm good thanks. I was in and out of the hospital due to me having a rare disease, plus some of my friends tried to kill themselves, and I was feeling a bit depressed. But everything is getting better now, so don't worry. _

**Alvin's POV**

"Alvin!" I heard someone say in an annoyed whisper. I groaned and rolled over, swatting at them. Couldn't they see I was obviously trying to sleep? "That's it Alvin, you give me _no _alternative!" I pull my pillow over my head, trying to drown out the sounds of their voice. That's when I felt cold water seep through my blankets. Ugh, not _that _again!

I jumped from the sheets, shivering from the cold water. I glared at Simon, who held a bucket in his hand, his arms folded over his chest. I rolled my eyes at him.

"C'mon, why'd you do that?" I gasped, shaking so hard from shivering that my stomach began to flop.

"You didn't wake up, so I poured cold water on you. Now get to the bathroom and wash up, Dave's getting impatient, you shouldn't be late for school," Simon scolded. I rolled my eyes at my little brother. I quickly ran toward the bathroom to grab a towel to dry myself off before I turned into an icicle. I shivered as I opened the door quietly, but as soon as I did I heard running water. _Is someone in here? _I thought to myself. That's when Brittany stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body.

She hummed a tune to a song to herself quietly as she grabbed some clothes to wear. I just stared in utter shock. I had walked in on her by mistake! But still, I couldn't help but just _stare. _Her auburn hair shining with drops of water still in her hair. Just as I was about to close the door and leave, Brittany turned around. She was me, and her eyes widened in alarm. Then I saw her face fume. I groaned inwardly.

"Alvin Seville you moron," she hissed at me as she looked around the room. I just stared, shocking filling my entire body. "GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" She shouted as she tossed her brush that had been in her hand. It came hurtling toward me and I slammed the door shut just before it hit me. I shook my head, looks like I made her mad. She would probably try to kill me after she got dressed. I turned and ran looking for somewhere else to grab a towel.

I was at school, and as usual I was pretty bored. There was nothing to do here besides learning and work. The only time you got to do anything fun was at lunch or something. I sighed standing at my locker, trying to think of something fun to do. That's when it hit me; it was always fun to mess with Brittany. I shrugged, darting off.

That's when I ran into Ryan, I stopped and waved at my best friend. He grinned and waved back.

"S'up dude?" He asked me as he held a basketball in his other hand.

"Nothing really," I said with a shrug. I started thinking of ways to mess with Brittany. Of course, there had to be something- wait. I remembered the time we had gone camping and I brought a skunk into the girl's tent. They smelled for hours after that. At those thoughts I chuckled. Brittany hated skunks ever since, not like she didn't already hate them. "Hey catch this, I saw Brittany this morning, I think she may actually be a skunk. She smells bad enough." I joked. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"This another one of your rumors?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were done after Brittany tried to murder you after the last one." He said with a laugh. I shrugged again.

"Eh, it's just a little payback for yesterday's stunt. Embarrassing me in front of the whole class and making me look dumb," I said with a growl as I rolled my eyes at the thought. Ryan looked at me for a second, before he began walking off.

_This was going to be pure gold. _

It was after class, and I was looking for two of my friends: Jake and Robert. I couldn't see them anywhere. As I ran through the school searching for my two best friends, I heard an angered voice shouting in the distance.

"A SKUNK? THEY ARE SAYING I'M AN UGLY, SMELLY SKUNK? I HATE SKUNKS. WHO STARTED THIS RUMOR, I WILL DESTROY THEM!" I heard Brittany shout. I snorted, rolling my eyes at her. _That silly chipette,_ I thought to myself quietly, _it won't take her long to figure out it was me, well it? _

That when I bumped into someone's leg.

"Hey watch- oh Alvin, hey dude!" Robert said with a smirk. "Me and Jake were looking everywhere for you!" I nodded at him as I walked toward my locker to grab my things. School was just about to end and I wanted to be out of here as soon as it was. Just one more freaking second before the ending announcements.

"Yeah, I couldn't find you guys anywhere," I said as I opened it, "I thought you dudes left me hanging!" Jake and Robert looked at each other, shaking their heads and chuckling.

"Pfft, nah. Why would we do that to the _coolest _'munk in the school?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow. I shrugged at him, shaking my head.

"Hey Alvin," I heard someone say too sweetly. I jumped, startled from the new voice behind me, as I turned around quickly only to see Brittany. I sighed, relaxing when I saw it was just my friend. "Oh sorry, did _I_scare you?" I looked at her in utter horror.

"Wha- no! Pfft, no. Of course not, I was just surprised to see you. Um… what do you want, exactly?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. I could hear Robert and Jake chuckling beside me in my confused state. I rolled my eyes at them, ignoring them. Right now I was focusing on the beautiful- Wait, what I am saying?

"How was school?"

"Oh yeah it was- wait, why do you want to know? You're being too nice, Britt," I said, staring at her intently. I absorbed her every detail. From her cream checks, to her sparkling sky blue eyes, to her flawless hair, how could someone be _that _beautiful? I couldn't understand. "What do you want Britt?"

"I can't just be nice to you because I'm your best friend?" She gasped, faking a hurt look. I rolled my eyes, not amused by the way she was acting. She couldn't just explain what she wanted and then leave? "Fine. I want an explanation," she said softly, "OF WHY YOU TOLD THE ENTIRE FREAKING SCHOOL THAT I WAS ACTUALLY A SKUNK! THAT WOULD PROBABLY EXPLAIN WHY WHEN I PASS EVERYONE THEY PLUG THEIR NOSE AND GIVE ME DISGUSTED LOOKS. HALF OF MY FRIENDS WON'T COME NEAR ME. YOU JERK! FIX THIS, NOW!" That's when I couldn't take it anymore, and I began to laugh. I laughed so hard that I had to hold my stomach to keep it from bursting. I almost fell onto the floor in a heap of laughter, but I managed to stay on my own two feet. Her reaction to this was _priceless_!

"C'mon, it was only a joke," I said through laughs, half expecting her to start chuckling with me. But that's where I was wrong. She grabbed the collar of my hoodie and pulled her up close to her face, to where our noses almost touched. She glared at me coolly.

"Look pea brain, fix this or else… or else…," She paused, as if thinking of a way to threaten me. I shook my head. Poor naïve Brittany, didn't she realize there was _nothing _she could say to make me break? Nothing could break Alvin Seville. Nothing!

"Or else what? Huh?" I said with a chuckle, hoping she'd take a hint that yelling at me was useless effort.

"You know what, I'm _done!" _She cried out, shaking her head. I tilted mine, feeling a wave of confusion wash over me. _What does she mean by 'done'? _I wondered to myself. "I. Am. DONE! I can't stand you. I dislike- no wait, I _hate_you Alvin Seville." She bit her lip, holding back tears as she turned and ran from me. I felt myself tense where I stood. There was nothing she could say to break me, except _that. _Those words literally tore at my heart, and I held my hand there to keep it from bursting. She hated me? I know that what I had done wasn't exactly 'nice', but had I really done that much damage? I felt tears come to my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. I do _not _cry.

"Hey man, you okay?" Jake asked me, as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" I asked as I pushed his hand away. I really just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. What started as a harmless joke may have just destroyed the only chance with Brittany I had…

"Well we all know how much you like Brittany and-,"

"And nothing, I'm okay. I-I should go though," I said quickly as I darted from my two human friends and ran through the hall. I had to get away from here. I could feel myself breaking inside already. Was this what depression felt like? Because, if it's not then I don't know what is!

"Hey, why in such a hurry?" I heard someone ask, as I turned around to see Dr. Rubin. I stared at her for a second, questioning whether I should tell her or not. I folded my arms over my chest, and sighed.

"Nothing, I'm great," I lied trying my best to look cool and calm. Sadly, my acting skills had no effect on her.

"C'mon, something is bothering you I can tell. Spill," Dr. Rubin said, kneeling down so she could be closer to my size, though she was still a bit bigger than I was. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and that's when I began to pour my heart out to her. Starting from this morning to what happened only a few seconds before. Dr. Rubin clicked her tongue at me.

"Sounds like you did her wrong," Dr. Rubin said. _Oh yeah, thanks for the huge help Mrs. Obvious! _I thought bitterly. "Which I know is pretty obvious," she continued on. _You think?! _"But… I think I know what to do. I know for one that Brittany likes her just as much as you do, as much as both of you may deny," I was about to protest, but decided against it. Maybe I should just listen to what she had to say. "I think you should give her a gift of some sort. Perhaps, some flowers. Or, an even better idea, _chocolate." _

"Chocolate? Why chocolate-," That's when it hit me. "Oh." I said in realization.

_Chocolates and flowers it is. _


End file.
